


Вынужденная посадка

by Duches



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: как леди Элис Форпатрил и Байерли Форратьер начали работать вместеБеты: УндДина, Famirte
Relationships: Byerly Vorrutyer/Alys Vorpatril
Kudos: 6





	Вынужденная посадка

— Лежите! — Грозный окрик от двери заставляет Байерли замереть. — Лежите и не смейте двигаться, черт бы вас подрал.

Бай еще пытается сопротивляться:

— Я должен...

— Вы должны лежать и ждать, когда я принесу воды.

— А сейчас где вы были? — грубо спрашивает он.

— Ходила за дровами. Тех, что горят, нам надолго не хватит, — любезно отвечает леди Элис и с грохотом ссыпает принесенную добычу прямо у печки. Наклоняется и вытаскивает из кучи полено поровнее.

«Сейчас, Байерли Форратьер, — с тоской думает Бай, — тебя и приласкают этим поленом. Прямо по темечку».

— Для меня? — уточняет он вслух, кивая на полено.

— Для вас, — подтверждает леди Элис и тянется к внушительному тесаку, висящему на магнитной ленте, прямо у печи. Откуда в глуши Дендарийских гор, в охотничьей хижине, взялась магнитная лента для ножей, Байерли понятия не имеет. Но блестящая хромированная штуковина странно сочетается с потемневшими от времени бревнами хижины.

— Я буду защищаться, — предупреждает Бай.

— Попробуйте. — Воистину, невозмутимость этой женщины достойна легенд.

— Что вы собираетесь делать?

Поймите правильно, Байерли не то чтобы человек отчаянной храбрости, но все же излишней трусостью не страдает. Скорее осторожен. Но сейчас, в разгар снежной метели, где-то в лесной чаще, со сломанной ногой — он предпочитает знать точно, что с ним собирается сделать эта страшная женщина.

— Разделать, — выдает миледи. — Вы хоть и жилистый, но на месяц вас точно хватит, а там и буран закончится.

— Грегор пришлет спасательную экспедицию гораздо раньше.

— Конечно, — кивает леди Элис. — Думаю, что к Дендари уже стянули порядочные силы, но пока не стихнет метель, они ничего сделать не смогут. Так что...

Она машет рукой, откладывает тесак в сторону и снова выходит за дверь, в холодную часть дома. Байерли критически смотрит на темный блестящий мех, которым укрыт. Как только они добрели до этой хижины (по правде говоря, последние ярды его буквально волокли на себе), леди Элис развила чрезвычайно бурную деятельность.

Для начала растопила печь. Конечно, дрова в ней уже были сложены, но сам Байерли никогда бы не смог так ловко подоткнуть кусок бересты в самый центр и уж тем более не догадался бы, что спички стоит искать на приступке сбоку, в жестянке с надписью «сахар».

К тому моменту, как от печи пошло ровное тепло, леди Элис уже успевает перетряхнуть пару сундуков, стоящих по обе стороны от входной двери, вытаскивает из них какую-то одежду и устраивает Байерли на лежанке, подложив ему под пострадавшую ногу пару подушек в цветастых наволочках и его собственную щегольскую тужурку, отделанную серебристым мехом. И вдобавок накрывает его собственной шубкой.

Сама же леди переодевается в теплые лыжные штаны, натягивает найденную клетчатую фланелевую рубаху и чей-то свитер размеров на пять больше, чем нужно. Зеленое зимнее платье аккуратно висит на спинке стула.

Байерли молча смотрит на удивительное превращение светской львицы в... кого? он даже затрудняется с ответом. Подругу лесника, самого лесника... Бог его знает, но леди выказывает неожиданную сноровку в деле выживания.

Она притаскивает два ведра, набитых снегом, ставит их к печи, ловко расщепляет полено на ровные дощечки, подхватывает из-под сброшенного платья что-то кружевное и воздушное, раздирает на длинные полосы и подступает к Байерли с самым серьезным выражением лица.

— Что вы собираетесь делать?

— Осмотреть вашу ногу.

— Не надо, — Бай повыше подтягивает шубку, решив бороться до конца. Ну не будет же она угрожать ему тесаком, в самом-то деле.

— Будьте хорошим мальчиком, — журчит леди Элис и осторожно тянет шубку к себе. — Это творение Маниотти. Разве хороший мех заслуживает такого обращения?

Против Маниотти Бай устоять не может. Его шубы стоят целое состояние и пользуются чрезвычайной популярностью среди модниц Форбарр-Султаны. Он нехотя разжимает пальцы.

— Прекрасно. Давайте посмотрим, что тут у нас. — Леди Элис стаскивает через голову свитер и засучивает рукава фланелевой рубашки.

— Не надо.

— Вы повторяетесь, Форратьер, — теперь у нее интонации классной дамы. Голо-порно с такими Бай любил смотреть в далекой юности. Представлял, как его наказывают за малейшие провинности. И словно в ответ на его мысли, леди Элис продолжает строгим тоном: — Лежите спокойно, иначе мне придется вас отшлепать.

Черт-черт-черт. Эта женщина — ведьма. Бай чувствует, как на лице вспыхивает румянец.

А леди Элис тем временем, проворно, но осторожно стягивает с него штаны. Он вскрикивает от острой боли, пронзившей ступню, но эта боль помогает ему сосредоточиться и выкинуть из головы совершенно неуместные фантазии.

— Вы всего лишь вывихнули ногу, — вдруг выдает леди Элис совершенно обычным тоном. — Я сейчас вам ее вправлю.

— Вы умеете? — настороженно интересуется Бай.

— Смотрела обучающее видео, — отвечает Элис, аккуратно ощупывая распухшую ступню.

— Ну, знаете ли... Может быть, лучше дождаться помощи? — Бай и сам чувствует, что звучит неубедительно.

— Кто знает, когда нас найдут, — пожимает плечом леди Элис. Ворот фланелевой рубахи сползает, обнажая острую ключицу.

«Совершенна», — вдруг думает Бай.

— Полежу с распухшей ногой, — он все еще пытается брыкаться.

— Не полежите. — Элис примеривается, Бай напрягается. — Нет, — вдруг говорит она, — так дело не пойдет. Минутку...

Дальнейшие события мелькают настолько быстро, что потом Байерли Форратьер не был уверен, что они ему не приснились.

Леди Элис распахивает рубашку, показывая крепкую грудь, стиснутую изящнейшим полупрозрачным бельем. Бай ахает, потрясенный не столько видом женской груди, сколько сознанием того факта, что леди Элис Форпатрил, хозяйка двора его величества Грегора Форбарры, сама (!) демонстрирует ему свои прелести. И пока он пытается осознать сей невероятный факт, леди дергает его ногу.

Байерли вскидывается, издает задушенный вопль и теряет сознание.

*

Когда он приходит в себя, леди Элис уже обратно упакована в самую жуткую фланель, что Байерли видел на своем веку. О чем он ей тут же и сообщает. Кто бы мог подумать, что вывих ноги может повлиять на умственные способности.

— Зато она теплая, — отвечает ему Элис. — Как ваша нога?

Байерли пробует шевелиться. Нога болит, но вполне терпимо. Он откидывает бесценный мех и рассматривает пострадавшую ступню. Перебинтовано вполне профессионально. По крайней мере, на его взгляд.

— Спасибо, — наконец, выдавливает он. — Не знаю что бы я без вас делал.

— Замерзли бы насмерть. — Что ж, леди Элис всегда славилась точностью своих формулировок.

— Мне повезло, что вы со мной.

— Да.

Ему действительно повезло.

За каким интересом леди Элис летела в Минден, столицу графства Форвользе, Бай не знал, да и не хотел знать, если честно. Всесильный шеф СБ послал его туда для опознания некоего мутного человечка, подвизавшегося на вторых ролях в компании Фортрифанни. После раскрытого заговора СБ трясла всех, кто так или иначе контактировал с компанией лорда-заговорщика.

А заодно Иллиан распорядился поработать извозчиком для сиятельной леди. Никакой помпы. Очевидно, ее дело носило слишком деликатный характер.

И если бы не чертов буран, если бы не нулевая видимость, если бы не комм с самой подробной картой Барраяра, если бы не хладнокровие леди после аварии, вряд ли бы он лежал здесь — в теплой постели. Думать об этом было неприятно.

— Чаю? — вполне светски предлагает леди Элис. — Я нашла здесь вполне сносный.

— В банке с надписью «крупа»? — пытается сострить Бай.

— Нет. В банке с надписью «чай».

«Вот и поговорили», — мрачно думает Байерли. С этой женщиной он постоянно попадает впросак. Его хваленое красноречие напрочь отказывало в присутствии леди Элис Форпатрил.

— Так что насчет чая? — напоминает о себе леди.

— С удовольствием. — Бай кивает и вдруг ощущает, насколько он голоден. — А есть что-нибудь съедобное?

— Несколько пачек сублимированной каши, сушеное мясо и какая-то масса в стеклянной банке. Пахнет старыми носками, — сообщает ему Элис. — Похоже на какой-то сырный соус, но этикетка вся стерлась. Еще бутылка того пойла, которое так любит Майлз.

— Кленовая медовуха, — оживляется Байерли. Вся Форбарр-Султана знает о пристрастии Майлза Форкосигана к этому странному напитку, что мог напрочь сжечь весь пищеварительный тракт.

— Именно, — кивает леди Форпатрил.

*

После ужина, за которым Бай даже умудряется съесть пару ложек неизвестной субстанции, вполне узнаваемо пахнущей рокфором, леди Элис наливает в пузатые глиняные кружки чай, плещет в каждую по щедрой порции медовухи.

— Чтобы лучше спать, — поясняет она.

— А.... — Бай глотает вопрос. Спрашивать такое у леди Форпатрил крайне неловко, но та понимает его правильно.

— Вам придется подвинуться, — говорит она. — Тут только одна кровать.

— Может быть, я лягу на полу? — Иногда Байерли Форратьер сам себе удивлялся.

— С тем же успехом я могла оставить вас за дверью, — замечает леди Элис. — Ну, разве что здесь процесс замерзания немного затянется, но к утру я вполне могу получить ваш хладный труп.

— Здесь тепло.

— Пока тепло, — отрубает Элис. — Вьюшку я закрывать не буду. Не хватало еще угореть.

— Закрывать что?

— Неважно. Двигайтесь, Форратьер.

— Я не могу. — Зачем он пил этот чертов чай? Идиот. — Я... Мне надо...

— Я не потащу вас в уборную. Даже ради вашей скромности. — Леди Элис вытаскивает из-под стола ведро. — Вот.

Бай втягивает воздух через стиснутые зубы и закрывает глаза.

— Уйдите, — просит он.

— Вы можете упасть.

— Пожалуйста.

Леди Элис сжимает губы.

— Хорошо. Я только помогу вам встать. И, ради бога, не опирайтесь на больную ногу.

Он обещает. Он вообще был готов пообещать ей что угодно, лишь бы она ушла. В столичной тусовке шутили, что нет на свете такой вещи, что могла бы смутить Байерли Форратьера. Ха. Никто из них не подумал о снежной робинзонаде в Дендарийских горах.

Но леди настроена окончательно его добить.

— Возьмите, — говорит она и кладет на кровать газету. Прошлогодний «Вестник округа», если Бай правильно рассмотрел.

— Предлагаете почитать? — скалится Байерли.

— Предлагаю воспользоваться, — отрезает Элис. — Туалетной бумаги здесь нет.

И уходит, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

*

Когда она возвращается, он уже лежит, уткнувшись носом в стенку и размеренно дышит, пытаясь согнать краску с лица. Леди Форпатрил звякает чертовым ведром, выходит за дверь и возвращается через некоторое время. Байерли замирает, когда она ныряет под одеяло.

— Дышите, — ровно говорит Элис, — и не вздумайте орать. — С этими словами она прижимает ледяные ступни к его здоровой ноге.

— Черт!

— Ну, я же предупреждала, — вздыхает леди Форпатрил. — Давайте спать. Я очень устала.

Странно, она действительно моментально засыпает. Прижимается к Баю и отрубается, а он остается охранять ее сон. На самом деле он просто не может успокоиться. Ногу дергает, нос почти не дышит, к тому же грудь Элис не дает Баю покоя. Он словно бы вернулся в собственное отрочество, когда даже бретелька бюстгальтера, случайно показавшаяся из-под края одежды, вызывает нешуточное волнение.

— Не ерзайте, — сквозь сон строго велит леди Форпатрил. — Что вы все время дергаетесь, как рыба на сковородке? Спите.

И он засыпает.

*

Когда он просыпается утром, Элис уже встала и сидит к нему спиной, собирая волосы в строгий пучок.

— Не надо, — вырывается у Бая.

Она оглядывается, качает головой и вонзает в пучок последнюю шпильку.

— Доброе утро, Байерли.

— Доброе, — буркает он, глядя на на безупречно ровную спину в безразмерной фланелевой рубашке.

— Сейчас я растоплю печь.

День идет своим чередом: ему снова суют проклятое ведро, потом раздевают, обтирают талой водой; Бай пытается хоть что-то сделать сам, но в смущении своем больше мешает, расплескивая воду из жестяной помятой кружки. Наконец, выведенная из себя леди Элис, рявкает на него так, что он затихает.  
А на завтрак овсянка. Байерли уверен, что эта коробка просто материализовалась из дворцовой кухни по желанию леди Форпатрил. Конечно, она что-то говорила вчера о сублимированной каше, но овсянка? У него это решительно не укладывается в голове. Он с детства ненавидел эту кашу, но под строгим взглядом леди съедает всю, до последней ложки.

— Хороший мальчик, — она забирает тарелку и треплет его по щеке.

Бай задыхается от возмущения:

— Леди Элис, — отчаянно рыкает он, чувствуя, как тяжелеет где-то внизу живота.

Черт возьми! Да, его всегда привлекали властные женщины, но Элис Форпатрил... Признаться, о ней он никогда и не думал в подобном ключе. И вот поди ж ты... Даже вывихнутая нога не спасает.

*

К обеду он успокаивается. Убеждает сам себя, что все происходящее лишь реакция на стресс. Почти получается. Он даже задремывает, но грохот очередной порции дров заставляет его подскочить.

— Что случилось?

— Буран не стихает, — отвечает Элис. — Дров осталось не так много. Я сейчас схожу еще. Если так будет мести, то завтра я просто не смогу открыть сарай.

— Будем жечь стулья, — тут же предлагает Бай.

— И стол, — мрачно подхватывает Элис. — В конце концов, стола точно должно хватить до конца метели.

Бай, едва дождавшись, когда Элис в очередной раз выйдет за дверь, пытается встать...

— Сидеть! — резкий голос хлещет от порога. Бай плюхается обратно на кровать и на всякий случай поднимает руки, показывая готовность к капитуляции. — Какого черта вы встали?

— ...П-просто... — Нужные слова не находились, — ...помочь, — заканчивает Бай убитым тоном. Все происходящее просто невыносимо.

— Помочь, — шипит леди Элис, — помочь... Одно неловкое движение...

— ... и я отец? — перебивает ее Байерли. — Увы, не получится.

Леди Элис окидывает его долгим взглядом:

— Боюсь, что вы правы, — наконец говорит она. — Не получится.

Бая словно в горячий кипяток окунают. В голове заполошенно мелькают мысли: «а что, был шанс?», «у меня?», «это значит?», «ничего не значит!», «не попробуешь»...

— А может, все-таки получится? — дурея от собственной наглости, бросает ей в спину Бай.

— Посмотрим на ваше поведение, — опять этот надменный тон классной дамы, от которого Байерли Форратьер готов лезть на все стены разом.

*

К ночи метель усиливается. Леди Элис еще пару раз ходит в сарай за дровами. в последний раз она задерживается надолго, и Бай, к тому моменту выкинувший из своей головы все фривольные мысли, уже хочет идти к ней на выручку. Скорее ползти, конечно, но лежать на кровати, когда хрупкая женщина таскает дрова, неправильно. Он встает, стараясь не наступать на пострадавшую ногу, опирается на спинку кровати и даже делает первый шаг:

— Ну, почему вы такой неуемный?

Видно, что Элис устала.

— А вы почему так долго?

Он почти срывается на крик, но леди Форпатрил не обращает на его тон никакого внимания. Роняет на пол заледеневшие рукавицы (от их глухого стука Бая передергивает), стягивает тулуп. Садится прямо у порога и пытается снять огромный меховой сапог, наверняка принадлежащий хозяину сторожки. Руки у нее трясутся, и чертов сапог никак не поддается.

Так что Байерли делает шаг, и еще один, и еще, и вот он уже он встает на колени рядом с леди Элис, подхватывает сапог под пятку и дергает на себя.

Наверное, он просто не рассчитал силу или леди слишком устала, чтобы попытаться удержать себя на месте. От рывка она опрокидывается назад, прямо на скинутый тулуп да так и остается лежать на нем.

— Держитесь, — говорит Байерли и дергает еще раз. Наконец-то сапог слетает, и Бай с силой растирает узкую ступню.

— С вами все в порядке? — осведомляется он, прежде чем взяться за другой сапог.

— Да, — кивает Элис. — Ничего, если я здесь посплю? — Она сворачивается калачиком на тулупе. — Я так устала.

— Надо лечь, — растерянно говорит Бай и тянет ее за руку. — Вставайте.

— Я только на пять минут, — она уже почти провалилась в мертвецкий, выморочный сон, но он заставляет ее подняться и доводит до кровати, где леди Элис засыпает сидя, где-то посередине идиотской идеи снять ватные штаны.

У нее красивые ноги: гладкие, ровные, с сильными мышцами, прячущимися за нежной кожей. Бай осторожно гладит круглое колено, за что немедленно получает удар пяткой. Даже во сне леди Форпатрил настороже.

— Спокойной ночи, — вздыхает он, сдвигая спящую Элис к стене и ложится с краю, накинув на себя часть одеяла.

*

Байерли просыпается от холода. Дрова прогорели, а той части одеяла, что ему удалось отвоевать у леди Элис, явно не хватает для тепла. Он с трудом сползает с кровати, подкидывает дров в печь и возвращается обратно. Одеяло целиком и полностью оккупировано Элис.

— Нет, так дело не пойдет... — Бай решительно тянет на себя край одеяла. — Леди Форпатрил. — Никакой реакции. — Леди Форпатрил. — Сонное сопение. — Элис, черт возьми, — рявкает Байерли.

Кокон из одеяла, шубки и его куртки неожиданно разматывается.

— Что? — подскакивает леди Элис. — Что случилось?

— Вы забрали все одеяло! — обвиняюще заявляет Бай.

— Боже мой, залезайте и дело с концом, — леди откидывает одеяло. — Быстрее. Холодно.

Наверное, в любое другое время Байерли принял бы все происходящее за недвусмысленно предложение, но сейчас... Он ныряет под одеяло, обнимает теплую леди Форпатрил и прижимает холодные пятки к ее ногам.

— Черт возьми! — Стонет Элис. — Это что, месть?

— Да! — без сомнений подтверждает Бай и сует нос куда-то в область ее правого уха.

— Вы что, носом по полу ходили?

— Угу. — От тепла женского тела он моментально расслабляется. — Сплю, — зачем-то сообщает он в пространство и моментально отрубается.

*

Утром традиционно холодно. Очень холодно. Бай добирается до печки, подбрасывает в нее дров, смотрит на тонкую корочку льда в ведре с водой, предназначенной для умывания. Вздыхает и напяливает на ноги какие-то опорки. Пора проверить, что там за дверью. По идее, где-то там должна быть уборная. Ровно через четверть часа продрогший до костей Байерли Форратьер, бонвиван, насмешник и украшение столичного света, вваливается обратно, добирается до печки и прилипает к ней.

— Господи боже ты мой, — может простонать он лишь через пару минут. — Лучше ведро.

— А я вам говорила.

— Миледи, — Бай смог изобразить вполне сносный придворный поклон. — я восхищаюсь вашим мужеством.

— Отрадно знать, что мои заслуги признали, — зевает миледи. — зачем вы вскочили? Метель стихла?

— Бушует по-прежнему.

— Тогда я не встаю. Под одеялом тепло.

— Я могу выйти, — предложил Бай после недолгого колебания. Наверное, ни одной женщине в своей жизни он не делал столь щедрого предложения. Он помолчал и честно добавил: — Наверное могу...

Леди Элис тихонько хихикает.

— Расслабьтесь, Байерли. Я все успела, пока вы инспектировали отхожее место.

Бай не может сдержать облегченного вздоха. Он наконец оторвался от теплого печного бока и теперь целеустремленно двигается к кровати.

— Штаны снимайте, — велит леди Элис. — Они у вас ледяные, а у меня тут тепло.

Байерли кивает. После нескольких дней, проведенных бок о бок, вынесенных ведер, внезапного стриптиза — стесняться не приходится.

Он залезает под одеяло. Прижимается к теплой Элис и замирает. Чертов организм решил встрепенуться в самый неподходящий момент. Бай очень осторожно пытается отодвинуться, но кровать не отличается королевскими размерами. Вдобавок сетка у кровати провисла, и все его маневры заканчиваются тем, что он лишь ближе подкатывается к Элис.

— Перестаньте дергаться. — Леди Элис никак не могла оставить без внимания его маневры. — В конце концов, у меня сын и я была замужем.

— А может, не стоит каждый раз тыкать в меня своей осведомленностью? Да еще так бесцеремонно, — злится Байерли. — И вообще, это не утренний стояк.

— Утро уже давно прошло, — замечает Элис.

— Тем более, — рявкает Бай. — Как же вы меня достали!

Он сгребает Элис в охапку и прижимается к ней всем телом так, чтобы она точно уяснила себе, что дело не в физиологии. Просто он ее хочет. Несмотря на несколько дней без элементарных удобств, боль в ноге, холод и прочие препятствия.

— Ну, — говорит она недовольным тоном, — вы собираетесь что-то делать?

Бай стонет — нет, положительно леди Элис просто невозможна.

— Цыц, — говорит он, — помолчите, ради бога!

Он стягивает с нее ужасающую фланелевую рубаху, в которую она может завернуться целиком, да еще и место бы осталось. Избавляется от белья. Тот самый прозрачный лифчик, что произвел на него такое сокрушительное впечатление, теперь висит, зацепившись лямкой за никелированный шар на спинке кровати. И, наконец, обнимает ее: голую, растрепанную, совсем непохожую на строгую и надменную леди Форпатрил.

— Ты колючий, — говорит она, сморщив нос. — Ужас какой-то!

И совершенно по-девичьи вздыхает.

Он наваливается на нее и наконец целует. Как давно хотел, еще в прошлой жизни, которая была до этой хижины. Сначала Бай еще осторожничает, ласкает языком мягкие губы, не пытаясь напирать, но Элис столь податлива, с таким пылом отвечает ему, что он не выдерживает. Врываетсяся в ее рот, как наглый завоеватель. А она принимает его, выкидивая белый флаг. У Бая в голове окончательно перемыкает. Он отрывается от ее зацелованных пунцовых губ и ныряет вниз, к тонким ключицам. Щетина проходится по нежной коже, Элис взвизгивает.

— Еще, — совершенно невозможным голосом велит она. — Ну же...

Он вбирает в рот небольшой коричневый сосок, чуть прихватывает его губами и тянет. Отчаянный стон становится ему наградой.

Терпи, говорит сам себе Бай, терпи и вознагражден будешь.

Хищно налетает на второй сосок, заслужив еще один стон. В висках стучит безостановочное — боже, благослови зимнепраздники и все бураны на свете.

Он вылизывает, целует и даже кусает. Баю хочется, чтобы на Элис остались вещественные доказательства его страсти. Чтобы она помнила, что была в постели с ним.

— У меня так стоит, что можно наковальню вешать, — едва может выговорить он, оторвавшись от ее тела.

— Наковальни здесь нет, — задыхаясь, отвечает Элис.

— И хорошо, — он разводит ей колени, попутно расцеловав их, — держись.

На этот идиотский совет его еще хватает, а дальше Бай пропал.

Он закидывает одну идеальную ногу себе на плечо, раскрывая Элис и осторожно трогает языком нежные складки. И дурея от терпкого женского запаха, принимается за дело всерьез.

Кажется, мелькает глупая мысль в его голове, борода станет очень модной в этом сезоне. Если на нее так реагируют...

Элис стонет, вцепившись сильными пальцами в его волосы.

— Еще, — просит она, — Бай, еще... не останавливайся... о боже-боже-боже... да-да-да, — и ее выгибает в оргазме.

Он лежит щекой на ее бедре и ждет, когда она успокоится. Но Элис по-прежнему трясет, как в лихорадке.

— Я больше не могу, — говорит она плачущим голосом, совершенно с ней не вяжущимся. — Что ты со мной делаешь?

С этими словами она неожиданно ловко спихивает его с себя, отбрасывает ногой одеяло и, с усилием перекатив Бая на спину, садится на него сверху.

— Черт, — только и может сказать Бай, когда его член оказывается в Элис. — Сладкая.

Сердце у него стучит так, что отдается даже в пятках, и он не слышит ничего и почти не видит, только понимает, что если она сейчас не начнет двигаться, то он умрет.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он и поддает бедрами вверх.

И Элис начинает двигаться.

Мир сужается до того места, где они соединены. Элис превосходная наездница, но ему не хватает какой-то малости, чтобы выбросить себя за грань. Он тянется к ней, кладет ладони на ее грудь. перекатывая затвердевшие соски между пальцами, и Элис сжимается на его члене, и это и есть то самое, чего ему не хватало. Бай рычит, вцепившись в нее, даже не подумав о том, что надо бы выйти, и кончает ярко и мощно.

*

— Спасибо, — неожиданно говорит ему леди Элис Форпатрил, остывая в его объятиях после самого сумасшедшего секса, что у него был за последние годы.

И что ему отвечать? Всегда пожалуйста? Обращайтесь, леди? Повторим?

Бай выбирает нейтральное:

— Метель стихла, — и целует растрепанную макушку.

— Значит, скоро здесь будет спасательный отряд.

— Пять минут, — говорит он ей, — и мы встаем.

У него есть целых пять минут на поцелуи.

*

Леди Элис Форпатрил сидит напротив Иллиана и внимательно разглядывает шефа Имперской СБ.

— Байерли Форратьер, — задумчиво повторяет она, размешивая ложечкой сахар в тонкостенной фарфоровой чашке.

— Да, леди Элис, — кивает ей Саймон. — Идеальная кандидатура... для вас.

Другой бы не обратил внимания на крошечную паузу в последнем предложении, но Элис замечает. Вместо того, чтобы укоризненно нахмуриться на неделикатный намек шефа СБ, она уточняет:

— Какой у него уровень доступа?

— Восьмой, — любезно информирует ее Саймон.

Она делает еще один глоток, пробует крошечное пирожное и кивает:

— Хорошо. Он мне подходит.

В дальнейшем их разговоре нет ничего интересного.

Уже раскланиваясь, Саймон Иллиан, шеф Имперской СБ, вдруг говорит:

— Если Форратьер хотя бы намеком... — он не заканчивает фразу, но и так ясно, что в случае оскорбления леди Форпатрил Байерли не жить.

— Он — хороший мальчик, — говорит она и улыбается. — Очень послушный.

Иллиан вздрагивает, машет рукой, словно отгоняя непрошеное видение, кланяется и наконец исчезает.

*

На следующее утро Элис пьет кофе. Она еще в пижаме и халате, на ногах смешные носки с нашитыми заячьими ушами. И кофе у нее крепкий, не в крошечной чашке, а большой фаянсовой кружке. И три ложки сахара с горкой. И сыр, нарезанными толстыми кусками, которые так удобно ломать. Это ее время, и она никого не ждет. Так что когда раздается звонок в дверь, она удивляется. Консьержи никого бы не пропустили к ней. Возможно, это управляющий... В конце концов, здание принадлежит ей...

Она распахивает дверь.

На пороге стоит Байерли Форратьер.

Если она недавно проснулась, то он еще и не ложился. У него покрасневшие глаза, круги под глазами, отросшие за месяц волосы и... бородка. Щегольская, аккуратно подстриженная бородка.

— Очаровательно, — говорит он и кивает на ее носки с ушами.

— Да, — соглашается она и молчит. Он пришел, ему и распинаться.

— Мы теперь работаем вместе.

— Да.

— Пустишь?

Вот тут Элис считает нужным уточнить:

— На кофе?

— И на кофе тоже.

Она недолго раздумывает.

— Тебя никто не должен связать со мной.

— Разумеется, — соглашается он.

— Проходи, — со вздохом говорит Элис и отступает от двери.


End file.
